A Tale of Two True Loves
by Swanprincess379
Summary: Set after Season 2, Ep 1 - our heroes are in Neverland, searching desperately for their beloved Henry. When Hook enlists some help from a mysterious and beautiful stranger, Emma is immediately on her guard, for all is not as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I have seen some wonderful fics on here and decided to try my hand at writing my own. Italics are set in the Enchanted Forest, plain text is present (season 2, episode 1: ie. Neverland). **

**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**However, Serena is my own creation and for aesthetic purposes (though I'm sure you all have wonderful imaginations) in my head she would be played by me. But, as you do not know what I look like, think of a Lucy Hale-esque actress. Google her. She's wonderful.**

**Please please review - helps get the creative juices flowing :) Enjoy!**

_'You're what?' Cora furiously glared at her young daughter, who stood feebly before her. She felt betrayed. Whilst she loved Regina, as much as her heartlessness allowed, she would not let anything ruin her chance of being queen. She had a plan for her, and she was so close to achieving her goal. Regina's latest revelation was not a part of it._

_'Please try to understand.' Regina lifted her eyes from the floor where they had been firmly fixed whilst her mother had screamed at her. She would not cry. Not now. Not when she had to be strong enough for both of them._

_'Understand? Oh I understand perfectly. That after everything I have done to lift you up, to make you more powerful than I could ever have dreamed of, this is how you thank me!' Cora hissed, pacing the floor, eyes ferociously bright with anger._

_'The king wants to marry you Regina! You will be queen, revered and loved by all! Don't you want that?' Cora screeched, like a banshee's wail. She couldn't understand how this girl, her own flesh and blood, could be so ungrateful._

_'No! That's your dream mother, not mine' Regina exclaimed, pulling at her hair in despair._

_Cora turned her back to her daughter and stared into the ornate looking glass on the wall._

_'After everything I sacrificed.' Cora whispered, as she looked sadly at her reflection. An old woman, peering into the shadows of her youth. She recalled the somewhat drastic nature of the things she'd done that had moulded her, shaped her into what she was, into the woman she had become._

_Regina approached her mother slowly and with caution. Something within her stirred and, for the first time since Daniel's death, she felt brave again._

_'I'm not doing this to hurt you. But I won't give up. No spell will stop me and no chains will keep me your prisoner. This is my destiny. My dream. Can't you see that?' She reached out and timidly touched Cora's arm._

_'Mother', she murmured tenderly._

_Cora flinched, spun round and struck Regina's cheek, hard and fast. The blow left the young girl's skin red and raw, her tears now streaming down her intricately made up face as she pressed her hand to the hot skin of her cheek._

_'Yes. I am your mother Regina', Cora spat bluntly, regaining her composure and facing her daughter square on._

_'And you will do exactly as I say'_

Emma was hunched over the fire that her father had kindled on the ground where the group had decided to camp for the night. The clearing was small, and the darkness cloaked much of her surroundings, but Emma could sense her parents' presence nearby. It was comforting. Emma shrugged as the cold night air whipped round her. She needed comfort.

Since they had been in Neverland, Emma had reasoned that she was slightly more at ease with the idea of David and Mary Margaret watching over her the way they did. Whilst she was uneasy at first, their constant attention driving her crazy at times, she was grateful. Whether they knew that however, remained to be seen.

Hook made his way through the leafy jungle surrounding the clearing, the stomp of his boots and the rustle of his cloak causing enough of a stir to make Emma stand up from her position. 'Well?' she eyed the Captain and turned to face him. 'Looks as if their trail leads north. It's dangerous territory but we'll go after them at first light. And I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle', he grinned at Emma, taking a place by the fire and reaching his hands to the flickering flames.

Emma frowned. 'Where are the others?' She looked about her for a sign of her mother and father, but was met with nothing but darkness. Darkness and uncertainty. 'Gone to find food,' Hook replied. 'They took Regina with them. Looks like it's just you and me love'. He looked the young blonde up and down, making Emma bristle at his unwanted attention. She made her way back to the fire and sat on the ground opposite him. 'So how do you know this girl?' Emma questioned. Hook had admitted that whilst he knew Neverland well enough, he had for the most part, stuck to the waters and avoided the mainland. His somewhat uncharacteristic admonition, combined with the group's growing desperation, had led him to call in a favour with a friend. Or so he had said. Whilst Emma remained sceptical, the remaining members of the group had seemed to warm to him. Barring Regina. But then, nobody really knew where they stood when it came to her.

Lost in her thoughts, Emma had barely noticed when Hook had removed a hipflask from his pocket. This same flask was now cradled in his hand, as he pushed it towards Emma with a grunt. 'No thanks. I don't think getting drunk is going to help right now' she smiled. 'It might', he smirked as he proceeded to take another swig. 'Where were we?' 'The girl?' Emma raised her eyes from the ground she had been studying to glance at him quickly.

She noticed his face soften as he began his reply 'Ah yes. Her. Less girl and more...'he trailed off, clearly unable to think of the correct definition. 'Well, you'll see'.

'How do you know her?' Emma questioned, leaning in closer to the flames as they flickered in the darkness. 'Curious aren't we Swan?' Hook arched his eyebrow in the blonde's direction. 'Just making conversation', Emma smiled. 'She's helped me through a situation or two. Knows the seas like the back of her hand, so handy to have around I suppose. A beauty to look at to be sure, dangerously so. But a fierce wit and an even fiercer temper. Try not to get her angry, or there'll be hell to pay. Not exactly the most tactful when it comes to difficult situations I've noticed '. 'Right', Emma rolled her eyes, but made a mental note. Just in case.

'So how do we find her?' They had been walking for what felt like weeks, still with no idea how to find Pan's constantly moving camp. He was always three steps ahead of them and she was no closer to finding her son. It was exhausting, and Emma had all but given up. Desperation, fatigue, and now more than a little fear had seemed to engulf the unlikely band, and Emma had never felt less like the Saviour she was supposed to be. This girl seemed to be their only option. 'Oh don't worry about that love. She'll find us. If she hasn't already'.

Emma hugged her knees to her chest and shrugged. But as Hook took another swig of his flask, the faintest whisper whistled past her ears and into the darkness. Emma's eyes widened and she looked about her. It was so soft, she was unsure if she had really heard it, but the note was struck such a sombre tone, that it was unmistakably once part of a sorrowful tune that had parted someone's lips. She shuddered and scoffed. The wind whipped around her shoulders, carrying the melody away with it.

She had heard the tune, but did not see the two dark eyes staring out from whence it came.

_Regina was tired. She had not spoken to her mother in weeks, besides the politeness and niceties that were demanded of a young lady. She had hoped that her compliance with the current situation would alleviate her mother's anger. Hope being the operative word. It was an emotion Regina had defiantly protected all her life, and even now, despite everything, she had never given up on it._

_The king's visits had slowly become less frequent, but every time she was forced to see him, her heart was heavy with a sadness she could not shake. She had barely managed to mourn her true love's passing, caught between the balls in which her mother had paraded her like a prize jewel, and the incessant annoyances of that brat, Snow White._

_Whilst Regina could not truly hate her, not even after everything, she knew that her feelings towards the girl could not under any pretence be considered caring. Her character couldn't allow cruelty, and she considered it too like Cora to hold a grudge. She would never be like her mother. No matter what the cost._

_Regina lay down on her bed and stared up to the ceiling. Was this really her life? Terrified of a mother who, by all appearances, hated her, and bound by loyalty to a father whom she adored. He had been her only solace through everything, her confidante and her friend. She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. She thought of Daniel. His face was etched into her mind, always smiling, full of love. For her. It was this thought that she clung to so desperately, the way her beloved apples clung to the branches that bore them. In her heart, she knew he would never leave her, especially not now she needed him more than ever._

_Now that the King had taken his spawn and retreated back to his palace, it was only a matter of time. Regina sighed. Time she needed to use wisely. It would not be too long before the summer came and he would return to claim her for his own._

_Plans for the wedding were already underway, not that Regina had been consulted in any of it. Flowers, guests, the dress, the whole thing was a sham. But it was to be the most decadent and extravagant wedding the kingdom had ever seen. She wanted no part in it. Her mother, on the other hand, had thrown herself into the preparations, which thankfully left little time for her to do much else. Regina was silently grateful for the reprieve._

_The young brunette rolled onto her side and buried her face into the plush pillows. She glanced down to her heaving chest as she lifted the ring she wore on a chain around her slender neck to her lips and whispered a silent yet potent vow._

_'I will love you forever'._

Regina was sick of walking. The humidity was intoxicating, the air seeming too close to even be able to breathe. And if that weren't bad enough, being stuck with a bunch of annoyingly optimistic individuals only added to the fact that whatever patience she may have possessed was wearing incredibly thin. Nevertheless, she was determined to find her son, no matter what the cost.

As she followed the others through thee dense and leafy jungle, contemplating the many interesting ways in which she would like to cease the incessant wittering around her, a sudden breath on the back of her neck stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned quickly, met only by the gentle movement of the branches behind her, still rustling from where she had pushed them out of her path. She shrugged and carried on, though she was sure that somewhere, someone was watching her. And she didn't like it one bit.

'Stop!' Hook shouted, the others all halting at his command. Emma pushed past the others and turned to him, eyes wide. 'What is it? Hook did not answer, but pressed a single finger to his lips. 'I thought I heard...' Before her could finish, Emma was snatched out from in front of him as a thick, green vine wrapped itself around her waist, tossing her into the air before catching her again and shaking her violently.

The group turned, braced for battle, as the vines and branches around them became full of life, all weaving and moving together to encircle the travellers. The jungle parted to reveal the source of their animation, a humongous pod, surrounded by deadly thorns and vibrant petals, which shrieked against the thick, warm air. Charming was the first to act, thrusting his sword at the serpent-like creatures, his wife steadfast by his side, firing arrows in all directions. Regina hastily summoned whatever magic she could and blasted fireballs into the plants that were quickly closing in around them.

Suddenly, a flaming arrow soared out of the thicket and embedded itself within the heart of the great plant. The vines and feelers fell to the ground, the final thud releasing Emma from the plant's grasp and sending her hurtling towards the ground. She landed on the dirt with a thump, her parents both rushing to their daughter who lay limp and quiet. 'Emma! Honey are you ok?' Snow cradled her daughter and soothed whatever pain she could. Emma looked up and smiled, 'Trust me, I've dealt with worse. What was that thing?' She slowly got up, Charming supporting her weight as she rose from the ground.

'That,' said a voice from behind the trees, 'Was a Houndsblossom'. Emma's ears pricked at the familiarity of the voice. She had heard it before...somewhere. She turned to face the direction it came from.

'Houndsblossom?' She arched her eyebrow, eyes searching her surroundings for movement. There was none. 'Its' bark is worse than its bite,' the voice sounded closer, and Emma bristled at the tone.

She stepped forward. 'I dunno, seemed pretty fierce to me', she peered into the thicket, and her bright, green eyes were met with a pair of fiery, dark ones. Before she knew what was happening, Emma felt an arm slide around her waist, snapping her elbow behind her and holding it against her back firmly. She struggled, but couldn't break free. A second arm wrapped around her neck, holding her down with no hope of escape. Her instinct told her whoever was holding her was strong, but when she looked up at her attacker, she found herself looking into the face of a young girl.

Emma stared at her assailant, whose vice-like grip did not let up. The bewildered look in her eyes startled the girl, who, for some reason she couldn't pinpoint, suddenly and inexplicably let the blonde go. 'Not what you were expecting huh blondie?' The girl smiled, her eyes glistening in the sunlight. Emma gasped for the air that rushed into her lungs, and held her arm limply, rubbing at where it had been roughly pinned behind her.

'No, but then not much surprises me anymore. Though I don't quite get why you'd save my life just to try to kill me again' Emma mumbled breathlessly. Hook stepped forward and eyed the stranger up and down. She wore a long, hooded cloak over dark breeches and boots. The girl lifted her hands to remove her hood, shaking loose her head of thick, dark curls and revealing a face that Hook knew all too well. 'I see you found us then' he smirked. 'You knew I would', she replied with a smile. She glanced down at the shrivelled bulb that lay lifeless on the ground.

'Still getting yourself into trouble I see'.

'Old habits die hard,' retorted the pirate. The rest of the group watched the exchange cautiously, but only Emma caught the hint of playfulness in Hook's tone.

'You're the girl who's supposed to help us?' she asked incredulously. The stranger was little more than a child, though Emma would concur she matched up with Hook's earlier description. She was beautiful; almost unsettlingly so. Her sun-kissed skin shone only brought out the darkness of her eyes, which shone so brilliantly that Emma could almost see flames dancing behind their colour.

'Don't sound so surprised dear. Oh and a little gratitude wouldn't go amiss. I did just save your life after all. Don't you people have any manners?' She looked at Emma pointedly.

'And can I ask to whom I should address my gratitude?' she replied. There was something about this girl that made her uneasy, and her mocking tone and abundant cockiness didn't do much to alleviate her sense of mistrust.

The girl smiled, 'Serena,' she replied, gesturing towards the bedraggled group before her.

'Welcome to Neverland'.

_Cora steadied the tray in her hands. If she was going to convince her daughter to do the right thing, she was going to have to play the loving, caring mother that she had so long ago abandoned any semblance of. She lifted a hand to the heavy wooden door and knocked twice. What she would have given to break the door down and drag the girl out by her hair, she mused, a malicious smirk spreading across her face._

_'Regina darling, it's me. May I come in?' she asked sweetly._

_A mumble from inside the room was all the signal she needed. Cora pushed the door with a free hand and swept into the room._

_Regina was sitting by that damn window again. Gazing out across the snow covered fields, no doubt lost in some foolish dream about her true love, Cora thought. Despite her simmering disgust, she made her way across to her daughter and set the tray next to her._

_'I brought you your favourite. Hot apple cider', she smiled sweetly as she lifted the steaming mug and offered it to the younger girl._

_Regina, inhaling the intoxicatingly sweet aroma, lifted her head from the sill where she had settled. She was about to take the cider from her mother's hand, when her distrustful instinct kicked in, making her slowly recoil. She arched her eyebrow questioningly._

_'Don't worry darling, cook made it. You know I have no idea when it Comes to these things' Cora snorted. The very thought of her slaving away over a beverage for her child, or anyone for that matter, made her blood run cold. Never again would she serve anyone._

_Regina eyed the mug suspiciously, but the groan emanating from her stomach proved too difficult to ignore. She took it from her mother and nodded graciously._

_'Thank you mother, that's very kind' she cradled the cup in her hands and looked up at the woman before her._

_'Do drink it dear, it will keep out the cold. Unless you want to make yourself ill, sitting up here', Cora sat down beside her daughter and tilted the cup up to Regina's lips._

_Regina was pleasantly surprised by her mother's concerned tone as well as by the sincerity that shone from her eyes. She smiled and sipped the steaming liquid delicately._

_No sooner had Regina gulped down her first delicious sip, a strange feeling rose from within her, bursting forth and propelling the mug from her hands with a flash of golden light. It flew straight into the wall opposite and smashed into tiny pieces on the ground._

_The two women jumped from the seat, startled and bewildered. Cora ran to where the porcelain had smashed and dropped to her knees._

_'You foolish, foolish girl!' she screeched, looking up at the confused girl above her._

_'Mother I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. It just...I couldn't hold it' Regina searched for words that could explain the oddness of what had happened. She stared down at the mess, where Cora was furiously sweeping, when she noticed where the liquid had stained the carpet, leaving a thick, black residue._

_'What is that?' Regina bent down to inspect the remains further. The liquid had burned straight through the fabric, and Regina struggled to remember where she had seen such an effect before._

_Cora, having gathered the pieces, stood up, straightened her dress and smiled. 'Don't worry yourself Regina, I'll see another is made immediately', she swept out of the room in a flurry of skirts before Regina could protest._

_Alone in the room, slowly the young girl reached her hand to what remained of the spillage, and then lifted it to her nose. The sickly scent made her recoil, but reminded her of something she had smelled one day as a little girl, slipping unseen into her mother's potion room. She had rummaged among the glass bottles and accidentally spilled a tiny vial of thick, black liquid._

_She gasped, and stepped back, as she suddenly recalled a symbol drawn onto the label of the glass bottle of the substance that smelled so similar that day as a child._

_A skull._

'I'm still waiting for that thank you,' Emma looked up from her seat to see the girl who only hours ago had tried to kill her looking down at her. Her head was tilted playfully, letting her hair cascade down her shoulder. Emma exhaled. 'That and your name. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think I quite like calling you blondie. But fair is fair'. She moved towards the blonde and sunk into the seat next to her. 'It does have a certain ring to it, don't you think?'.

Emma was less than amused. She had been disabled by this girl, held down, powerless. She hated that feeling, more than she cared to admit. It was bad enough that there was almost nothing she could do about their bout of bad luck, that they hadn't yet come anywhere close to finding Pan. Now, she had to deal with the fact that someone had beaten her in a fight. A young girl, no less. She kicked the ground and grunted before responding. 'Emma. I'm Emma',

'Hmm', said Serena, moving her hands towards the fire in front of them. 'I think I like blondie better'. At that moment, the trees parted and the rest of the party came tumbling through the branches. Hook joined the two girls at the fire, along with Regina, who sat gracefully on the ground.

'Where are the others?' asked Emma.

'Meandering pointlessly through the jungle', replied Regina, with a nonchalant flick of her hair.

Emma eyed the brunette who rolled her eyes. 'Looking for food', she explained.

Hook moved closer to the fire, turning towards their guest. 'So lass, got a plan yet?' he asked. Whilst the girl had agreed to help them in their search, none in the group could figure as to why she would risk life and limb to aid in the search of a boy she had no connection with. Emma hated the secrecy that she seemed to share with Hook, and whilst she knew there was part of the puzzle she was missing, he figured she'd find out eventually. If she was honest, she was glad of any aid she could offer. Especially when she had had the power to incapacitate Emma the way she had.

Serena stood from her position by the fire and directed her eyes at the strangers before her. She thought they were an odd mixture, but nevertheless she had promised Hook she would help them, in exchange for something that she needed. She was intrigued by the women in the group, their soft appearances but clear bravery and valour. They impressed her.

'We leave at dawn', she said simply, lifting a stick to the sky and pointing due north. 'And we go that way', she smiled.

'That's it? That's your grand plan?' Emma was less than impressed. 'For now. Look, Pan wants your son for some purpose. He never does anything without a reason. I need to find out what that is. And tomorrow, we'll continue our journey'. Serena walked towards

Hook, whispered something softly in his ear, and then made her way towards the thicket.

'Where are you going?' asked Regina, who had decided that she was sick and tired of being a spectator in all this. She craved action, and she admired Serena's willingness to take charge and actually do something.

Serena turned and looked back. 'Look, I know this seems impossible to you, but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing. I know this land and I know Pan. That's a lot more than any of you have to offer right now. I'm your best option whether you like it or not', she said with a glance over her shoulder.

'I'll be back by sunrise. You have something of mine.' She smiled at Hook, before disappearing into the vegetation.

Emma sighed. 'Well, that was cryptic', she looked at the ground, fighting the urge to go full speed after Serena. Regina smiled. 'Yes, it means she knows what she's doing'.


	2. Chapter 2

_From her window, Regina could see the entire stretch of her parents' estate. Her vista reached all the way to the river that ran smoothly through the lower land and into the surrounding forest. The bitter frost of winter had finally thawed, and Regina was eager to wander the fields again in the early flush of spring. The cool breezes and warm sunshine had brought her back from the depth of despair and dread that had filled her during the winter months. The glacial coldness seemed to reflect her mother's growing disdain for her, she mused thoughtfully. Not that it mattered now._

_She lifted herself slowly from her window seat, and pulled on her cloak. Today she would walk in the orchard that she and her father tended to so lovingly. It was their secret place, far from Cora, too far into the valley for her to be bothered to follow._

_Regina made her way through the fields and finally, reached the orchard. Out here, amongst the swaying trees, she felt free. A twinge in her stomach made Regina stumble and sit cautiously on the wall that separated the orchard from the surrounding thicket. She breathed heavily and smoothed her skirts, all the while trying to quell the nauseous feeling that slowly began to creep through her body. She had been unwell over the winter, but had suspected the illness was due to the cold. Either that or the distress of being restricted to the confined walls of the estate._

_Slowly but surely, the feeling dissipated, and the young girl began to breathe more evenly. She looked out at the trees, and made her way closer to them. She reached out her hand tenderly to touch a soft, pink blossom that was budding on a lowered branch. She smiled and turned her face to the sun. The feel of its warmth upon her cheek made Regina's smile even wider. She remained in that orchard for hours, turning her thoughts over and over in her mind until finally, the setting sun signaled that the hour was late and it was time to leave._

_The young girl made her way slowly back to the house, back to her prison. In her head, a single name danced around her mind, just as the apple blossom danced in the wind; she was oblivious to anything else. She had found it in the depths of her own imaginings, from her loneliness, from her sorrow, and from her fierce belief in the hope that one day, she would be reunited with her love. If she'd have looked back, she would have noticed a pair of impish eyes, gazing menacingly at her from behind the wall._

Emma couldn't sleep. After her parents had returned from their foraging, the group had eaten a meal of berries and roasted wild boar and decided it best to get some rest. Emma's head had been filled with vivid images of Henry, running, breathless through the forest, screaming her name. She had woken with a start, droplets of sweat trickling down her neck and back. As she lifted her head from the ground where she lay, a haunting sound caught her ear. It was recognizably the same melody she had heard a few nights earlier. She thought it sounded close, and in a haze-like state, stood up and wandered towards its source.

She walked for what seemed like hours, weaving through branches and over streams, following the melancholy echo that was caught on the wind, until she reached the moonlit bay at the edge of the island. The tune now surrounded her, softly enfolding her in its harmonious dips and curves, numbing her senses and weakening her resolve to break its spell. She followed it willingly, swaying to the hum that swirled in the air around her.

She only stopped walking when she looked down to realize she was ankle deep in water. Emma retreated to the pines surrounding the bay, and looked out so a surprising but enchanting sight. Mermaids. Everywhere. On the rocks, in the water, all singing. Their voices rippled across the still waters, lit only by the full moon high in the night sky. Every now and then, Emma caught a flash of silver or a slither of gold, as the bewitching creatures flicked their tails in and out of the water. She stared in wonder. These were not like the violent and fearsome beings she had encountered on that first fateful day in Neverland. These mermaids were beautiful, innocent and calm. They played with each other, pushing each other into the water and diving off rocks, all the while smiling and laughing. Each face was more striking than the last, eyes of the deepest blue framed by their long, wild manes of hair.

As Emma's eyes roamed over the tranquil scene before her, they finally came to rest at a cover not far from the bay. For it was there that the singer of the tune she had heard was standing, also watching the bay with a careful eye. Slowly, the figure moved into the water, dipping its head under the surface. All the while, the humming went on, the echo of which buzzed around Emma's head. It wasn't until the figure re-emerged from beneath the crystal clear sea that Emma widened her eyes in recognition. Her dark hair ran sleek and wet down her slender, naked back, and her dark eyes reflected the white light of the moon, but her face was unmistakable. Serena.

She rose out of the water and gently lifted herself onto a jagged rock in the middle of the bay, revealing a long and glistening silver tail that curled around her, dipping slightly into the water. Emma drew back and gasped. The singing began again, led by Serena's melancholy solo on the rock which was then followed by a full chorus from the others present. As the melody came to a crescendo, the waters in the open ocean parted, revealing another of their kind, flanked on either side by what could only be described as white horses, created from the foam of the sea. As the song came to a close, the horses knelt before Serena and dissolved back into the depths below, leaving a young, fair-haired mermaid who sidled up to the rock beside Serena.

Emma watched utterly dumfounded. And completely intrigued. She moved closer, but was careful to remain hidden from view. She took a moment to congratulate herself on being right. Serena had lied to them. Or had forgotten to tell them her whopping, fish-shaped secret. Either way, Emma was sure of one thing. She could not be trusted.

_It was late when Regina stirred. The sweat on her brow told her that she had had yet another fitful sleep. She lifted her head from the pillow and propped herself upright on her elbows. She glanced out the window and noticed a full moon, high in the night sky._

_The sight of the moon had always made her feel safe, especially as a child. And in her current state, safety was something she very rarely felt any more. She sighed and leaned back, when a sudden and sharp pain in her stomach ripped across her like the tip of a blade. She yelped in fear, as a cold sweat broke out across her entire body. Panicking, Regina dragged herself out of the bed and made it halfway across the room before another pang forced her trembling legs to give way and she fell to the ground with a thud._

_In her pain and distress, she cried out, the last word shed ever thought would cross her lips when the time came._

_'Mother!'_

Serena greeted the mermaid beside her with a soft embrace.

'Sister, I didn't expect to see you here. To what do we owe the pleasure?' she smiled.

The fair-haired girl stared furiously at her sister. 'Don't insult me Serena. You know why I'm here', she hissed. 'It's the only night you come back to the water, and you know full well none of us can follow you onto the island. I'm here to take you home', her hardness melted for a moment as she touched Serena's arm and sighed.

'You have responsibilities'.

This was not the first time Serena had endured her sister's please for her to return to their home under the sea. She was the only mermaid in their whole kingdom who could walk on land, though none could explain why. Nor could they explain why she would ever want to spent the majority of her time away from the water, especially to help a group of newfound humans.

After the King's death, there had been talk amongst the people that Serena's claim to the throne was invalid, as she had proved to them to many times that she didn't want to be amongst them, making her ill-suited to the title of Queen. Whilst this may have been true, Serena and her sister had fought the accusations, and it was now time for her to ascend to her rightful position.

Serena clasped her sister's hands and shook her head. 'Marina, I can't. These people need me. I can't abandon them, not when I'm so close to getting the information I need'.

'Your people need you!' Marina shouted, her eyes flashing a dangerously dark shade of blue. She had had enough of her sister's insolence. Whilst she was the elder of the two, their father had favored Serena ever since she was a child. He had handed her the crown to the kingdom on a golden platter and here she was shamelessly refusing a gift Marina would have killed for. It baffled her to no end.

'My dear,' continued Serena. 'Perhaps you should consider taking my place? Our people need a leader, someone strong and dependable. I just can't offer them my heart when it lies elsewhere. Do you understand?' Her eyes looked up at Marina pleadingly.

Marina looked back at Serena. The dark hue of her eyes had always disconcerted her, as every mermaid she had ever known had eyes that reflected the color of the waters from which they came. And unluckily for Serena, her sister was every bit the cold-hearted mermaid from legends of old, something Serena had never truly embraced. She turned to the younger mermaid and spoke slowly and purposefully, trying to get her message across plainly.

'You will stop this now Serena. You will be crowned in three days. If you have not returned by then, you forfeit the crown and my first act as queen will be to banish you from our realm'. She hesitated for a second before adding. 'Forever'.

Serena gasped in shock. She had never imagined her sister would be so drastic.

'You can't. You wouldn't. You know how important this is to me Marina. They could help me, I could finally find out who I am. Why can't you see that?' The younger mermaid held back tears as she spoke, praying that her sister would somehow find it within her to sympathize.

She was very wrong. Her plea only served to infuriate Marina's temper further. She turned to Serena and hissed.

'You are a mermaid, crown princess of our kingdom and my sister. If you want to spend the rest of your days on land, then so be it. But you must decide Serena. You're either with us or with them', she spat. 'Decide'.

Before Serena could protest, Marina raised her voice and turned towards the mermaids before her.

'The crown princess Serena has three days to return for her coronation. If she has not returned in this time, then I, princess Marina, daughter of the seven seas, will take her place as queen'.

The others gasped, some nodding solemnly in agreement, others too shocked to speak. Their kingdom was ancient, and the laws so upheld, no mere mermaid had the right to question royalty. There were those who supported Marina's claim to the throne, but most had known and loved the old king well, and knew he would not have chosen his youngest daughter to succeed him without reason.

'Do you, children of the great ocean, pledge to see this done as citizens of our great kingdom?' Marina continued.

As demanded by ritual, each mermaid lifted her hand to the sky and lit a sparkling ball of magic, symbolizing that she had heard and understood the proceedings.

'It is done'.

Serena was speechless.

In the distance, Emma, who had only heard the proclamation in all of this, watched the mermaids all glide back into the sea, following Marina back to their watery home.

Only Serena was left, sitting alone on the rock, her skin bathed in moonlight and her face filled with sadness.

Emma felt an inexplicable urge to go to her, to comfort her, but stood her ground and stayed put amidst the trees.

She watched as the lonely mermaid flicked her fin and dove into the cool waters, disappearing into the world that lay below.

_When she regained consciousness, Regina found herself in a familiar place, a place she had once loved. The smell of fresh hay and leather crossed her nose and she looked about her. She was in the stable. The place where she had met Daniel, where he had proposed to spend the rest of their lives together, and where, in the end, her mother had ripped out his heart in front of her._

_She stifled a cry at the anguish of the memory and looked down to where she lay. The hay bundled beneath her was wet and sticky. A voice from above suddenly caught her attention._

_'How are you feeling darling?' Cora smiled and bent down, eye to eye with her daughter._

_'I thought it would be fitting to bring you here' she continued. 'What better place to bring your bastard child into the world, than where your world was taken from you?', the older woman cackled._

_Regina looked at her in horror. The pain was coming faster now, her insides twisting in knots, desperate to expel the intruder that had thus far been safely nestled in her womb. She silently envied the precious little life she had carried for 9 months, blissfully unaware of what was going on in the outside world. She grit her teeth as a wave of pain coursed through her._

_'You see Regina, this is what love brings you. Pain. Hurt. Suffering' she watched as the young girl writhed on the ground, exhaling short, panicked breaths._

_'What...do...you...want?' She managed to pant through the dizziness she could no longer keep at bay._

_'I want to help you my darling', Cora bent down and stroked Regina's hair, almost tenderly. 'Now, it's time to push', she backed away as Regina held her breath._

_She could no longer resist the pull from within her, each muscle contracting until her body forced her to push through the pain. She groaned and wept, caught in a haze of confusion and fear. Finally, as she closed her eyes and summoned the strength to push one last time, a steady stream of golden light emanated through the stable, heralding the birth of her long awaited child._

Dun Dun Duh! Thank you so much for sticking with this - I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing! Any comments/feedback are very welcome! Next chapter will be uploaded soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this - the chapters are all written but it need ordering so that the story makes sense...plus work/life has been getting in the way :( please please review, it would mean a lot to me! Enjoy! - Swan**

'I don't understand, who is Regina?' Serena asked.

'Dark hair, about this tall, looks like she might rip your heart out?' Emma gestured desperately as she poorly attempted to describe Henry's other mother.

Serena was bewildered. She had been travelling with the group for almost 3 days and not once had she seen the woman Emma was describing.

Snow, who thus far had gingerly watched the two girls from the sideline, finally moved away from Regina's side and took her cue to interject.

'Serena, she's sitting right there', Snow placed her hand on the girl's back and pointed at the ground to where Regina was toying with a fireball in her hand.

Serena squinted at the ground, but could not see anyone. All she saw was the dirt that had settled as Snow had risen from her place. She sighed. 'I don't understand. If she's there, why can't I see her?'.

Regina lifted her head and extinguished her fireball. 'Why are we wasting our time with this? Who cares if she can't see me? It doesn't take us any farther from finding Henry'. She was growing impatient, and this latest revelation did not factor high on her list of priorities.

Emma however, was concerned. If she had learned one thing in all this time, it was that magic was a bitch and had a way if biting people in the ass. There was no way she would be beaten by it again. If that meant solving the latest riddle in this godforsaken fairy tale of theirs, then so be it.

'Regina,' she walked towards where the brunette sat. 'You can see her, right?' Regina huffed, 'Yes, I can see her. I saw her put you in your place the day she got here and I look forward to seeing her do it again' she smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes. 'Yes would have done'. She frowned and looked at her mother.

'Can you think of anything?' She asked pleadingly.

Snow shrugged and shook her head. 'Well it's obviously some kind of spell. Maybe mermaids can't see evil?' She offered.

Regina snorted. As did Serena. 'That's not it, I can see pan just fine. Unfortunately'.

Emma caught the glint in Serena's eye before turning towards Regina.

'Any suggestions?' She asked the brunette.

'I suggest we stop wasting time and work on our plan. Or don't you want to find our son?' She hissed. The sorrowful look in the blonde's eyes caused her to add softly, 'This can wait Emma. Henry can't'.

Emma nodded her head slowly in agreement. It was probably some magic Pan had weaved to slow them down, she reasoned. Either that or a weird mermaid thing.

She looked at Serena, who was still looking about her, dark eyes searching for someone she had apparently never seen. Emma had not spoken to her about the previous night, about what she had seen at the bay. In truth, she wondered if she had dreamt up the whole thing in a disoriented haze.

Every time she looked at the brunette, she couldn't help but feel a certain kinship with her. Whilst they had their obvious differences, Emma felt they had bonded, and she wondered if Serena had felt it too.

Serena, frustrated that she couldn't see this woman that all the others could, grabbed her bow and arrows from where they lay on the ground, and marched into the thicket. Emma started to follow her, but was briskly stopped by her mother.

'Let me go,' said Snow softly.

Emma huffed, 'Fine,' she lifted her arms in surrender.

Snow followed Serena's trail, until she found the young girl in a clearing, firing arrows fast and hard at the trees surrounding her.

'Makes you feel better, doesn't it?' She asked, moving towards the girl who had clearly not realised she had been followed.

Serena did not flinch, and carried on her exercise.

'I used to do the same, when I was upset,' she said softly as she reached the girl's side.

'You're a great shot,' she added.

'But,' she touched Serena's arm and tilted her stance to the right.

'You can always improve,' she moved her hand around the girl's bow, pulling the string tighter on the weapon.

'Now,' she whispered into her ear.

Serena fired, hitting the heart of the tree before her.

Her eyes widened and she moved from the older woman's arms, turning to face her and sighing.

'I'm sorry. I just...it's so annoying! And it makes no sense,' she said.

Snow smiled. 'You know you're so similar to my daughter, I almost have difficulty telling you apart,'

Serena looked into the older woman's face. She was so soft, so gentle, the young girl found it difficult to believe she would ever try to hurt anyone, let alone have mastered weaponry in the way that she had. She softened as the older brunette smiled at her softly.

'I know it doesn't matter, that it isn't important in the grand scheme of things,' Serena said. 'But it's still off, you know,' she sighed.

Snow could tell the girl was conflicted, that something was bothering her and if her instincts were right, it was about more than her blindness to Regina's presence.

She saw Serena biting her lip, her brow furrowed in frustration, much the same way as her own daughter's did when she was irritated.

'Do you want to talk about it?' She asked hesitantly. She knew that Serena was strong and fiercely independent. She wondered what life had been like for her in the oceans. After all, mermaids weren't well known for their willingness to open up.

Serena was touched by the woman's offer, and her heart warmed at her sentiment. But no matter how much she might have wanted to tell Snow everything about her predicament, she just couldn't. Besides, she reasoned, she would never understand.

'I just want to help. And it seems that not being able to see this...Regina, might get in the way. How can I protect someone I can't see?' She asked.

Snow chuckled. 'Oh don't worry sweetheart, she can take care of herself,'

Serena lifted her bow and started firing her arrows again.

'I'll be back in a minute. I just need time to think,' she uttered.

Snow nodded and retreated back to the camp, leaving the young girl alone in the thicket.

_Cora watched from her bedroom window as Regina mounted her horse, trying yet again to escape her home. Whilst she knew her daughter was stubborn and wilful, she had not expected her attempts to be quite so fervent. Cora had thought she would eventually understand that her mother was trying to do the right thing for her, that she knew best. But instead, Regina's apparent weakness had gotten the best of her. Her love for her own baby daughter had taken over and led the young woman to endlessly try to leave and find her._

_Cora sighed. She did not understand, and perhaps she never would. Having ripped her own heart from her chest before her daughter was even born, she could not fathom what kind of emotion could lead her to give up everything she had worked so hard for her to achieve._

_No, thought Cora. This is not the way. If Regina was to succeed, she needed to be focussed, determined and ruthless. There was only one thing to do. Cora swept out of her chamber in a billow of purple smoke, reappearing in the thicket surrounding the estate just as her daughter began to ride away from the grounds. And there she waited to be faced with her daughter again, only this time, she would be ready to win._

Emma couldn't sleep. Again. The ground beneath her was hard and cold, and she had tossed and turned all night trying to get some rest. She lifted herself onto her elbows, looking across the dimly glowing embers to see Serena perched behind them staring into the smoke that rose.

The blonde was perplexed by the young girl. She had not mentioned what she had seen the previous night, and Emma was reluctant to bring it up. After all, mermaids weren't exactly the most dangerous creatures she had ever faced, and this one seemed more than happy to help them in their search. Emma had decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, and had left the subject untouched.

But now, as she watched the lithe young girl staring into the flames, she was struck by something that gnawed at her, urging her to broach the topic. Oh well, she thought. It's not like I'm going to get any sleep. She lifted the thin fabric covering her and rose, making her way to Serena's side.

The brunette was so lost in thought, she did not feel the other girl approach. She was repeating the scene with her sister in her head, going over and over the words that had passed between them. She knew she did not want to be queen, that was certain. But was it for the right reasons? She was following a dangerous path, and she had no idea if it would even lead her where she hoped to be. What was she really doing with these humans? It was true that she was intrigued by the females. They had such a close bond, the mother and daughter. They were soft and beautiful, but fiercely brave and independent. Much like her own kind, she mused. But unlike mermaids, they were not bitter or spiteful, but gentle and kind.

Emma was a particularly interesting study. Serena remembered her clear irritation that the brunette had been able to disable her, that she had not been able to save herself. She thought the blonde strong and clearly intelligent, but there was a vulnerability and softness to her that shone when she was around her mother especially. Serena envied that. Mermaids were anything but vulnerable. Whilst their striking ethereal looks had been their token trait for thousands of years, they were fierce warriors and cruel enemies. The cold sea ran through their veins and into their hearts, making them superior and haughty.

Serena shook her head in sorrow. She had never truly been that way, and had always been marked as different by those around her. It was only her royal status that had saved her from anything more than a few spiteful remarks from members of the court.

Emma leaned in to her side, and knocked her shoulder playfully.

'Hey don't think too hard, you're brain will explode,' she joked.

Serena scowled as she looked up at the blonde's lopsided grin.

'Why aren't you sleeping?' She replied.

Emma shrugged. 'Couldn't. Though believe me I gave it a pretty good shot,' she smiled.

There was something about that smile that both irritated and amused the brunette. It was the sincerity of it that Serena found most compelling.

Emma inches towards the brunette, who was gazing at the stars above them.

Just as she was about brave enough to speak, Serena beat her to it.

'Where I'm from, you can't really see the stars,' she smiled. 'I used to leave my home late at night and gaze at them. I thought they were so so beautiful,' she continued.

Emma smiled. There was a wistfulness to her tone that told the blonde that the youth in Serena's striking face might not be all that it seemed.

'Serena I...' She started. How could she find the words? The girl hadn't lied, she had just omitted to mention where she was from, what she was. Hadn't Emma done the same a million times over?

'I know you followed me the other night Emma,' Serena interrupted.

Emma gasped, desperately trying to mask the shocked look on her pretty features.

Serena giggled. 'Come on, you're not exactly the softest walker,' she continued.

Emma frowned at the remark, though it was true she wasn't the stealthiest.

'Why didn't you say anything?' She asked. 'Don't you trust us, trust...me?' She finished.

The blonde was unsure as to why the secret had left her feeling hurt, after all she barely knew Serena. But her secret had made her feel untrustworthy, and she admitted to herself that she had been jealous of Hook for knowing what she didn't.

Serena looked into the blonde's green eyes and spoke softly.

'It's not that, I just...' What could she say? Why hadn't she told them the truth? She continued slowly. 'I just thought it wasn't important. Not right now anyway.'

Emma smiled and nodded 'I guess you're right...it's not a big deal...' She trailed off. She was unsure of where she was going with her train of thought.

Before she could pick up again, Serena responded, eyes bright.

'I get it. You don't like being lied to. Lesson learned.'

Emma smiled awkwardly. How could it be that this young girl seemed to be able to understand her better than most of the people who surrounded her?

_'Mother!' Cried Regina, as she was raised from the seat of her saddle by long branches that extended quickly from the trees surrounding her._

_She struggled in their grip but couldn't break free._

_Cora tutted as she approached._

_'Let me go!' The young woman demanded fearlessly. She was tired of feeling helpless. She hadn't been strong enough to keep her baby from harm, and she was determined to find her at whatever cost. She had spent the four nights since giving birth praying that her child knew she was in her thoughts, in her heart. She hoped that somehow the tiny baby knew that somehow they would be reunited and that she would never stop searching for her._

_Cold, dark eyes met Regina's own as she squirmed._

_'I was hoping it wouldn't come to this Regina, but really, you haven't left me any choice,' said Cora, almost regretfully._

_Regina spat. 'You made your choice. You took away my true love and now, my darling child,' the young girl blinked back tears at the thought of her helpless little girl._

_'What more could you take from me?' She asked quietly._

_Cora came face to face with her daughter as she motioned with her hand for the branches to release her._

_'I can take your pain, your suffering. And replace it with something glorious,' she replied._

_As she spoke, she lifted a gloves hand before Regina's face that left a purple haze between them, and caused the brunette's eyes to glaze over as she stood motionless before her mother._

_'You will not remember the child you bore, nor the love you felt for her. She is gone, and you will never find her. Should something ever lead you to find one another, she will be blind to you, just as you have been to me,' she murmured._

_Regina stood frozen, behind the violet light that sparked intermittently with flashes of silver at the words Cora spoke._

_'But, I will leave you with the pain of the loss of your lover,' she added menacingly._

_'It will spur you to rise to greater things, and you will be great Regina. Mark my words, my dear, I'll make sure of it.'_

_As Cora once again waved her hand, Regina instantly forgot all about her aching heart; the pain of her labour; and the sweet face of her tiny daughter. She was left with only a sense of loss for Daniel, a hole that could not be filled, and a rage against Snow White, the infidel that she blamed for his demise._

_The soft sadness in her eyes turned to hardened anger, and her face became calm as she focussed once more on Cora's face._

_'Now,' said her mother. 'We have a wedding to plan'._


	4. Chapter 4

**So...it's new chapter time! Just an FYI, I wrote the flashback in this one so it's pretty clear on where it fits in the story, but if anyone is confused, feel free to PM me. Thank you for all comments and reviews so far, please send more! I LOVE THEM. Enjoy! - Swan**

They had almost reached their destination, but night was falling and the group had agreed to stop and rest, preparing for the inevitable battle ahead of them. Serena had convinced them to set up camp closer to the bay, in a cove she had found on one of her many explorations onto the island. Whilst Emma had kept the younger girl's secret to herself, she saw Serena's eyes light up as they had come within walking distance of the seashore. The blonde wished she could figure out why she had kept such a thing from the group, it wasn't as if it was that big a deal compared to the other things she had faced. Something in her gut told her there was more to it than Serena was letting on.

She had hated that she was in the dark about whatever the girl was hiding, and resolved that if she wanted to find out the truth, there was only one person to ask. She sure as hell wasn't about to ask Serena, especially considering how hot-tempered their companion was, which led her to the only other possible option. The drunken pirate surveying the coastline.

As Emma strode over to where Hook was standing, or rather, swaying in the sand, she exhaled purposefully.

'My, my, the lady Swan has come to witness the beauty of the sea with none other but little ol' me,' he hiccupped.

Emma rolled her eyes in response.

'To what do I owe the pleasure?' he gestured with his hooked hand.

Emma turned to face him square on. 'I want to know what you know,'

Hook eyed her quizzically.

'About Serena,' she mumbled.

Hook scratched the back of his neck as his eyes darted back and forth.

'I know what you know love. Beautiful girl with a fiery temper and a mean shot with a bow and arrow,' he said.

'Don't give me that bull, I know you knew her before we got here. Why is she helping us? What could she possibly gain from this?' she questioned, brow furrowed.

Hook smiled. 'The satisfaction of helping strangers?' he suggested.

Emma raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously? Come on, I'm going to find out sooner or later. May as well be sooner because the later version might involve me whopping your ass. Again,' she replied.

Hook smiled. 'What's in it for me?'

'Did you not hear what I just said?' Emma was growing impatient. She quickly unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Hook's neck.

'Tell me what you know,' she said firmly.

Hook held up his hands in defeat and gestured with his head for her to lower her weapon.

'There now, was that hard?' she asked.

Hooke exhaled.

'Truth be told Swan, I barely know her. Yes, I met her here on this god forsaken island, but we have only run into each other on the high seas. I heard she was looking for something, or rather someone that she couldn't find here and her family, well, they're not exactly supportive,' he replied.

Emma frowned. 'Who?'

'I honestly don't know. But when she found out we were here, or rather, how we got here, I knew she'd help us…for a price,' he said.

Emma's eyes widened in realisation. 'She wants to come back with us,' she whispered.

'That she does. And seeing as it's my ship, I have promised her that, should she lead us to Pan, I will keep my word and she will accompany us to Storybrooke,'

'And why should she trust you? What does she have on you?'

'Believe me love, she can be quite persistent. And besides, I always keep my word. It's good form,' he grinned.

Before they could continue the conversation, the aforementioned brunette appeared in the clearing, her dark eyes slanted with suspicion.

'Well this looks intimate', she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Emma placed her sword back into its sheath. 'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Free island isn't it? I can walk by the sea if I want to. It's not a crime, saviour,' she grinned wickedly as she pushed past the couple and jogged down near to the water.

'Hey, wait!' Emma called and ran after her.

For his part, Hook rolled his eyes as he took another swig of rum from his flask and turned to return to the camp.

When Emma caught up to her, Serena was standing perfectly still, the evening breeze pushing back her dark locks as she stared into the distance. A touch on her arm brought her back from her thoughts.

'What?' she snapped angrily. 'What do you want?' she sighed.

'I want to know what's going on,' said Emma nervously. Nobody had ever set her on edge as much as this girl, apart from Regina of course. She was angry, that much was obvious, but there was something about her that Emma empathised with and even, if she truly admitted it, understood.

Serena looked back out at the waves crashing against the cliffs surrounding the bay.

'You're not here for a swim, you'd have gone in by now. So what are you here for?' she asked.

'Why do you care so much?' she asked. Emma turned to look at her, and for the first time since they had met, she asked herself the same question. And she answered with the only thing she found to make sense.

'I don't know. But I do. And that's gotta be worth something, right?'

Serena looked up at the sky and sighed. This human woman cared about her, which was more than she could say about a lot of people who had come in and out of her life. It bewildered her.

'It's been three days…I…there's someone I need to see,' Serena finally whispered. Emma looked into the brunette's dark eyes and saw something she had never seen before. A childlike innocence that until now, had been masked by Serena's abundant confidence and sarcasm. It was something she knew all too well. Pain. Uncertainty.

It was all she could do to take Serena's hand and squeeze it tightly.

'Alright then, let's go,' she smiled, leading the brunette to where the water met the sand.

As the two stood at the very edge of the water, Emma noticed the terrified look on the brunette's face, and quickly pulled her back.

'You're sure about this?' A pair of green eyes met her own dark ones, and Emma looked at Serena questioningly. Her concern touched Serena, something she had never really felt before. She was still unsure how she felt about the blonde, but had noticed just how much their relationship had changed since that first meeting. Emma cared about her. At least, she had said as much. But for her, caring about the girl who was now standing firmly by her side was, well, out of the question. She knew all too well how that would end, and she could not afford any distractions. Her independent nature got the better of her as she shook her arm free before responding.

Before she could respond, both women heard a distinctive rustling from the forest, and the remaining members of the group tumbled out onto the beach.

'There you two are!' exclaimed Snow, as she, David and Regina made their way to where Emma and Serena stood.

Emma smiled awkwardly as they approached.

David sensed the tension the surrounded them. 'What's going on?' he asked.

As Emma opened her mouth to answer, Serena turned to them and quickly replied.

'You'll see. Keep close watch,' she smiled. Snow looked confusedly between them.

'Emma will fill you in,' Serena winked, and Emma once again saw the cocky, self-assured young woman she had grown so fond of.

'And you're still sure?' she asked again, as if she was somehow desperate for the answer to have changed.

Serena nodded her head.

'I'm sure. This is something I have to do'.

Serena sensed the blonde's disappointment, and reluctantly yet reassuringly laid her hand on Emma's back and smiled.

'It will be ok. And if it's not, well...I guess we'll see what that looks like when we get there'.

She let go of the blonde and walked into the cool water, which enveloped her in a wave of foam and sea-spray, causing her entire body to tingle as her legs fused into a slippery silver fin and her clothes were shed.

As she lifted her head from beneath the surface, her brilliant silver tail flashing in the water, she hummed the solemn tune that Emma could still feel tugging at some deep corner of her heart.

Emma heard a gasp from her parents and chuckled to herself.

The waters parted, and her fair haired sister appeared from between the walls of water, surrounded by a group of mermaids.

The group on the shore looked on as the royal party arrived, watching closely as they approached the young girl who had slowly become part of their bizarre and unconventional family. Emma shifted her feet on the sand as uncertainty and nervousness overcame her. Snow moved forward and put her arm around her daughter's shoulders, instinctively sensing her discomfort. They had not had many chances to talk since everything that had happened, but she too had seen the caring way Emma looked at Serena, how she watched her closely as they travelled, and how she revelled in the challenging spirit of their conversations. Despite their situation, she was glad Emma had found a kindred spirit of sorts, and it appeared to her that she had found a real friend in the young mermaid.

As they looked out at the bay, Serena swam up to her sister and looked up at her sadly before she cleared her throat and found the courage to speak.

She could feel Emma's eyes on her, supporting her, and giving her the strength she needed to do what had to be done. She lit a small ball of magic in her hand, skimming it over the water around her which caused a ripple and wave that raised her higher as she addressed her people.

'It is with a heavy heart that I have come before you all, to renounce my claim to the throne of our kingdom. I, Serena, crown princess, hereby defer the crown to my sister, the beloved princess Marina. May she rule wisely over our kingdom, and bring glory to the seven seas'.

Where she had expected a cheer, a gasp rose amongst the crowded waters. Mermaids from all corners of the kingdom had come to hear her speech. Marina leaned towards her sister with a soft smile and whispered.

'You have made your choice. I only hope that she's worth it.'

Serena looked up at Marina, a flash of black in her eyes, steadfast in her decision, strong and determined.

'She is'.

Marina lifted her arms and gestured towards the human group who stood on the shore.

'I humbly accept the title of queen, graciously bestowed upon me by my sister. May we raise our voices, and bid our princess farewell on her path'.

As she spoke, the mermaids raised their heads and softly sang their mournful song, each voice in harmony as their chorus swelled into a crescendo. It was the oldest mermaid tradition, a song wishing luck to a warrior on her way into battle.

Serena felt honoured to have been part of the ceremony, and shed a tear as the realisation of what she was leaving behind hit her.

She embraced Marina, and whispered into her ear.

'You will make a much better queen than I ever could have hoped to be,'

Marina, whose cold heart was typical of her kind, was moved by the sincerity in Serena's words and shed the smallest tear.

She leaned into the embrace and whispered, 'You have always trusted in yourself dear one, but now you must trust your heart. It will not fail you,'

Marina then reached into the water and pulled out a pendant of the deepest sapphire, hanging from a silver chain. She placed it around her sister's neck and kissed her forehead lightly.

'Follow the light of the water in this pendant, it was left to you by our father and I was to give it to you should this day come. He said that it would light your path when what you seek is cloaked in darkness,'

Serena thanked her sister and lifted the pendant to see it flash and emit a soft, blue pulsating light.

Marina then slid back into the water and gestured to the others to return home. One by one, the girls dove into the sea, disappearing as quickly as they had come until Serena found herself alone in the middle of the bay.

Just as she felt a wave of loneliness swell within her, a feeling of sadness and seeping emptiness, a presence by her side startled her back into reality.

Emma had swum unseen into the bay and sidled up to the rock before the young girl. She immediately wrapped her arm protectively around Serena's shoulders and stroked her arm tenderly.

Serena's body stiffened at the contact, but as she looked into the green of Emma's eyes, she found a warm and comforting gaze that she had never seen before, and gave in to the blonde's embrace.

'What are you doing out here?' She asked quietly. The blonde was shivering, her thin tank soaked through and her skin had raised with goosebumps in the cold of the sea breeze.

She leaned in to the brunette and murmured into the dark waves of her hair.

'What you just did was pretty brave. I wanted you to know that you're not alone', she smiled and put a hand to Serena's hair, gently pushing back a wispy curl from her beautiful face.

'You've got us. And we don't leave our family behind'.

As the moon shone high in the sky, the remaining members of the group watched the tranquil scene, a young mother and a mermaid, clinging to each other in the middle of the bay.

_'And what can I do for you dearie?' Asked rumplestiltskin, as he felt an all too familiar chill on his back, as a figure entered the great hall where he sat spinning straw._

_Cora approached and smiled, 'so you were expecting me?'_

_She knew the imp had powers beyond her own, but had been loathe to come to him even so. She reasoned that desperate times had called for desperate measures, and if that meant turning to him for help, then so be it._

_'Well, I hear congratulations are in order. It seems I'm not the only one who was expecting something' he grinned. 'What went wrong?' He added with a cackle._

_He knew all too well what had happened in Cora's household. Whilst he had aided her in raising her daughter to ensure she would be a formidable and powerful woman, the girl had thrown it all in her mother's face and had fallen in love with the stable boy. And now, as if to add insult to injury, she was carrying the dead man's child. The sadness of the tale brought a satisfied smirk to Rumplestiltskin's face._

_Cora did not know the monster's true intentions behind his support: that one day her daughter would cast the curse that would lead him to his long-lost son. Nevertheless, this little hiccup had not been foreseen by the great sorcerer, and he wondered why the young girl's pregnancy had been unknown to him until it was too late._

_However, being the malicious spirit he was, he had concocted a plan to aid Cora, and moreover himself, once the time came._

_Cora frowned at his taunting. 'My foolish offspring couldn't keep her legs closed, that's what,' she hissed._

_'After everything I've done and still, she refuses to play her part,' she sighed. Her disappointment in her daughter was immeasurable. She couldn't help but feel personally attacked by Regina's defiance of her will, and was somewhat tormented by her own failure in instilling fear within the young girl._

_'My dear rumple,' she pleaded softly, eyes suddenly wide and earnest. 'What should I do?'_

_Rumplestiltskin's face softened momentarily at the sight. After everything that had happened between them, his cold, shrivelled heart could not help but feel a certain kinship with Cora, even after all these years._

_He sighed and stood from his seat._

_'Can't you just kill it?' He asked plainly. 'Or don't you have it in you?' He knew full well that she had already tried, but that something had foiled her plan. The whole situation was beginning to reek of magic, of power. And if there was one thing Rumplestiltskin prized above all, it was power. He cackled with glee at the thought._

_Cora sniffed. 'I gave the girl a potion that was supposed to do just that. But it didn't -'_

_'You failed,' the man interrupted._

_'I will not fail in this. My daughter will be great, and I will stop at nothing to see that happen. You must have some idea of what we can do?' The glint in Cora's dark eyes took Rumplestiltskin by surprise, but just as quickly as it had appeared, her look of desperation melted into one of fervent determination, a look that he recognised immediately._

_Rumplestiltskin looked at Cora pitifully. He remembered the day they had met, the desperation in her eyes not dissimilar from the way she looked at him now._

_He approached her slowly._

_'The king of a great kingdom has recently come to me seeking help in defeating a great enemy. I have not yet named my price. Perhaps I can make this child part of the deal, hmm?' He grinned._

_Cora smiled. 'Perhaps we can come to an arrangement,' she replied. 'What is your price?'_

_'My price? Merely to see you happy...my dear Cora,' he replied._

_Cora raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'Very well,' she was sure he had other motivations, but her desperation numbed her usually keen senses, and at this point, she did not care what the cost of this favour would be._

_'But can you do it?' He questioned. 'Can you truly rip this innocent little baby, your own grandchild, from its mother's arms?' He asked._

_'Not only can I do it, but I will laugh as it is done,' she responded cruelly._

_She turned from the man before her, ready to take her leave._

_'One last thing dearie,' he yelled after her._

_'What?' She turned quickly and snapped._

_'The child must be nameless if this is to be a...permanent separation,' he said._

_'Nameless? What does a name have to do with anything?' She asked._

_'Oh there's power in a name, you can be sure of that. You named your daughter Regina, for she is to be queen. If she gives the child a name, they will, one day, find one another,' he replied._

_'Very well, then I shall ensure that it is taken away as the nameless bastard child it truly is,' she said finally, and with a puff of purple smoke, disappeared from Rumplestiltskin's sight._

_As soon as she was gone, the imp went directly to his cabinet, wittering constantly as he carefully removed a glass vial from amongst the trinkets inside._

_He placed the tiny glass container gently on the table and lowered his body, so he was eye level with it._

_He clicked his tongue and inspected the empty vessel keenly._

_This was where he was going to capture the essence of true love, the most powerful magic of all. Whilst he knew not from where it would come, his gut told him that Regina's child would somehow be a part of it._

_He went to his looking glass and waved a hand over it, staring at the image of the heavily pregnant young girl the glass showed him. She was sitting on a wall, so calm and serene in her current state._

_In an instant, the imp was transported behind the wall, a hair's breadth from where Regina sat, deep in thought. He watched as she absent-mindedly caressed the swell of her belly._

_The man muttered a few words under his breath, and as he did so, a feeling overcame the girl and she suddenly felt an urgency to give a name to her unborn child. She pondered for a while, her thoughts turning over and over in her head._

_Whilst Rumplestiltskin knew she had not yet chosen, he had set things in motion and knew that eventually, Regina would name her child before her mother ripped it from her._

_He was counting on it._


End file.
